


Keep Quiet

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout and Hiccup start getting frisky in the stables, and they have to stay quiet if they don't want to be discovered.





	Keep Quiet

“Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hiccup gushed out. Snotlout was right about the not wanting to get caught part. They’d gone off on patrol together, and upon returning they’d gotten handsy with each other. Now their pants were around their thighs and they were on the floor in the stables among the smell of dragons. Frankly, they didn’t care that Toothless and Hookfang were there, and their dragons were mostly ignoring them, but a human walking in on them would be an ordeal.

Hiccup stuck one hand over his mouth as Snotlout pumped his cock and licked at the head, whined quietly against his palm. He was always loud when it came to anything sexual, and being quiet was a challenge for him. But, what better way to show his partner that he was enjoying himself than making exclamations at it?

“Are we gonna go all the way?” Snotlout asked.

“If you want to,” Hiccup answered, removing his hand from his mouth. He would never push his boyfriend to do anything he didn’t want to. “I won’t mind either way.”

Snotlout stroked him while thinking, and Hiccup hissed out a breath, bucked into him a little. He liked how thick his hands were. Then Snotlout was very pointedly looking at Hiccup’s cock, and he flushed at that.

“Oh yeah, I want this in my ass.”

“You sure? I don’t mind taking you.” Snotlout and Hiccup would switch off on who was penetrating, but, more often than not, it was Hiccup. Snotlout was self conscious about the size of his cock, but Hiccup found that it was perfectly adequate.

Snotlout stroked him faster and Hiccup groaned before remembering he had to keep quiet. He put his hand over his mouth again.

“I said I want it, so it means I do.” Snotlout was licking at the head again, and Hiccup gritted his teeth to stay quiet. “Don’t you dare get all loud when I deepthroat you.”

Hiccup didn’t answer, just kept his jaw clenched and his hand over his mouth. Lust was a pleasant heat in his blood.

He grunted when Snotlout put his mouth around him. Then he was going down on him, and Hiccup was filling up his mouth, and then oh gods, he was in his throat. He twisted his head with a quiet whine, dug the nails of his other hand into the wooden floorboards. It was a struggle not to vocally show his pleasure. He was breathing hard through his nose.

Snotlout’s hands massaged at his thighs as he steadily raised his head up, then went back down. Hiccup whined again, this time much louder, trembling. Snotlout didn’t pull off of him to reprimand him, just swatted one thigh, and Hiccup got the message. He ground his teeth down even harder. Thor, this was difficult, especially when what was happening was so  _ good.  _ He was completely encased in heat and wetness, and there was affection in it. Snotlout was happy to be doing this for him. 

He took him a few more times before pulling off of him and pumping him. His tongue lapped hard at his frenulum and his slit, and Hiccup moaned against his palm as precum was coaxed out of him and Snotlout licked that. 

“You think you’re wet enough?” Snotlout asked.

“You’re the one taking me,” Hiccup answered after pulling his hand away, panting. “You decide.”

That sparked Snotlout’s mouth on him again, and Hiccup yelped in surprise before he could hold it back. Snotlout flicked his eyes up to his, gave him a warning look, and Hiccup groaned quietly through gritted teeth.

Snotlout was thorough with him, taking him quickly, soaking him in spit, and the sounds that the action made were obscene, but Hiccup liked it, especially liked watching. Snotlout hadn’t always been this good, but he’d been determined to be able to do this with skill. Hiccup didn’t stay absolutely silent, but the sounds he made weren’t very loud, hopefully not loud enough to draw attention. 

Then Snotlout was deeming his cock worthy and they hurriedly moved positions, Snotlout on his hands and knees with Hiccup kneeling behind. Hiccup worked on wetting two of his fingers in his mouth while he reached his other hand around to pump Snotlout’s swollen length. He sighed rather loudly at it.

“Excuse me, but weren’t we supposed to keep quiet?” Hiccup asked with a smirk, glad he wasn’t exactly the only noisy one. 

“Shut up, Hiccup.”

Snotlout hummed quietly as Hiccup gently inserted two fingers into him. Though Snotlout could sometimes be loud, he seemed to be doing a better job than Hiccup at keeping himself quiet. He only made a small squeak when Hiccup delved his fingers deep and curled them against his prostate. Snotlout’s cock was leaking against his hand as he kept stroking.

Hiccup didn’t finger Snotlout for long, just long enough to make sure he was relaxed and ready to take him. Then he was raising himself up, letting go of his cock and instead taking his hip. With his other hand he took his own cock and positioned it at his hole. 

They were both grunting and sighing as they joined together, momentarily forgetting about being discovered in the ecstasy of the moment. Hiccup took Snotlout gently by his hips, began gently thrusting. A moan spilled out of his mouth at the sweet friction and the tight heat encasing him.

“Hiccup, quiet!” Snotlout hissed.

“ _ Ah _ , sorry.”

“I mean it.” Snotlout grunted. “Imagine if Fishface walked in on us. Oh Thor, imagine if one of the  _ twins  _ did.” He paused to breathe heavily. “They’d never shut up about it.”

Hiccup tried his best as he picked up his pace - he really did - but sounds came out of him anyway. Snotlout was doing an excellent job, merely grunting, whereas Hiccup was moaning and whining.

“Hiccup, do I have to gag you?”

“What would you even gag me with?” Hiccup was amused by the idea.

“Uh,  _ mmph _ , bite me.”

“What?”

“Just do it!”

Hiccup bent over Snotlout, pressed himself against his back, and then he was biting gently at the side of his neck, breathing a moan against his skin. The sound was muffled by it.

_ Okay, whatever works. _

“Harder.”

Hiccup didn’t know if Snotlout meant the biting or the thrusting, so he just did both, groaning with it. He was burning so sweetly, pleasure squeezing at his cock, coaxing him ever closer towards orgasm. He was panting, grunting, gripping Snotlout harder, but still not to the point where he would hurt him. As hard as he went, he always made sure that he never hurt him… well, not unless he told him to, like right now with the biting. Snotlout was breathing hard through his nose, probably gritting his teeth over any sounds, though a groan came up from his throat.

Hiccup released him with his teeth to speak. “You close?”

“Yeah.”

It took only about a minute. Hiccup found that spot on the side of Snotlout’s neck again, bit down rather hard to quiet his sounds as best as he could. Pleasure burst white hot through his cock as he released into Snotlout, and that seemed to be the thing that triggered Snotlout’s orgasm. He arched, groaned quietly. Hiccup thrusted into him a few more times as his orgasm swelled and then went back down and Snotlout’s body contracted around him. In a few seconds it was over, and they were both left panting.

“Was that good?” Hiccup asked breathlessly, sliding out and settling down on his knees. He’d need something to clean himself up with. Snotlout would too. Luckily, Hiccup was pretty sure he had some cloths in his saddlebag, and Toothless wasn’t too far away, settled down and taking a nap by the looks of it.

Seemingly not caring about the position of his pants, Snotlout rolled around to lay on his back. He looked content, and that made Hiccup smile.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Snotlout smiled as well. “You still suck at keeping quiet by the way.”

“Hey, I tried my best!”

“Your best kinda sucks.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll agree.”

Snotlout lifted his head and winked at him. “At least tonight you can be as loud as you want to be.”

“My hut or your hut?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Just maybe next time we shouldn’t fuck in the stables.”


End file.
